Winter Moth Butterfly
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ino and friends are invited to Naruto's cabin for a winter vacation. But something happens and death is knocking on the doorstep. Can they survive? Warning: Characters death in this story. Naruto AU
1. Chapter One: Vacation Trip

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Winter vacation wasn't what Ino would have expected. Naruto invited everyone to a cool cabin he got from Jiraiya.

The only thing was, Sakura and Hinata were going to be there.

And Ino wasn't that great being around them.

"What's up?" Ino heard a voice.

"Hey Naruto." She said.

"You okay with this?" He asked.

"It's fine. And you brought Sai and Lee." She said.

Naruto laughed. "I know, they can be a little, wired. But I promise, they won't be doing anything. Nothing will be going down." Naruto said.

Ino smiled. "Thanks. I'll wait here for the others to come." Ino said.

"Okay. Here. Take some quarters for the lookout thing." Naruto pointed.

"Thanks." Ino said.

Naruto headed up to the house leaving Ino at the lookout point.

"Now, let's see who I can see from this little mountain top." She said as she put a quarter in.

Looking through the binoculars, she could see everything.

"Who do I see...I see... Freaking Sasuke! What is HE doing here?" Ino asked herself.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here. Why?

"Great. I can't believe this. Sasuke is here. If only things didn't go like they did last time we went on vacation." Ino said.

The last time was at a beach, and Ino made a fool of herself. Sakura and Hinata were in the same boat but they pretend nothing happened.

"And there's..." Choji. Him and Sasuke seem to get along well after the beach trip. And Ino became close with Choji as well. She did live in an apartment with him and Shikamaru.

"At least there's one familiar happy face I can see." Ino smiled.

Ino liked Choji and Shikamaru. They were all good friends.

Ino followed where the two were going. "And lookie what we have here. It's little miss Hinata.

Hinata was one girl you could be okay with. Hinata was good friends with Sakura and all of them. But one thing was for sure, she's been trying to date Kiba for a long time.

After Sakura and Kiba's break up last vacation, things went south. And after a month, Hianta and Kiba started dating. And Shino moved out.

And now, Sakura was dating Neji.

At least Tenten was already okay with them getting together. But everyone seemed to think...well...Sakura is pretty much a bit**. So, Neji could have done much better.

"And look who else is here, speaking of the she devil." Ino looked to the other side, seeing Sakura and Neji. Together.

Why did this have to happen?

Soon everyone will be happy about being together. But Ino will be left alone.

Ino was the only girl not dating. Yes. Tenten was dating and Shikamru was with Temari this winter.

Don't know what happened to Shino after he moved out, but Ino hopes he's happy.

"Oh look! Kiba is there. Well, isn't that great." Ino said. Seeing him down there with Sakura and Neji.

"Soon enough they'll be fighting in the cabin." Ino sighed. What a wonderful WORLD!


	2. Chapter Two: Cheaters And Haters

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Ino loved watching everyone from where she was.

"And here comes Sasuke and Choji. And, well well. Looks like Sakura and Kiba still have "something" going on." Ino said.

"Ah!"

"Oh my! Neji!" Ino screamed as Neji jumped in front of her.

"Jezz, Neji. Your going to give me a heart attack." She yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry. Couldn't help it. How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine. Lee is up there with Sai and Naruto." She said.

"Okay. Did you see us through that thing?" Neji asked pointing at the thing.

"Yes. I saw everyone. I'm glad everyone could make it." Ino smiled.

"Come on. We better get up the hill then. Meet everyone at the cabin." Neji said.

"Yes. I'm following you." Ino said.

"So, how's it going with Choji?" Neji asked.

"Nothing. Choji and me?" Ino asked.

"Oh. I thought you two were dating. Sorry. Guess Kiba is the lousy gossiper. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I mean, it was a full year before we found out Sasuke wasn't into girls." Ino said.

"Three. Three years." Neji corrected.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Neji! Where is Sakura?"

"She's getting something." Neji said.

"Okay. Well,"

"Hey Sasuke. Hey Choji." Ino waved and smiled.

"Ino." Sasuke waved back.

Choji hugged her. "It's good to see you." He said.

"Yes. Even though we share a living space." Ino said.

"Hey, Choji, can you help me open the door?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." Choji walked up with him.

They went up to the door.

"So, you and Choji." Sasuke spoke softly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone thinking that? I'm not Hinata living with Kiba." She said.

"Sorry. I was just joking." Sasuke said.

"You and Choji? Now, that would be something. Then I'll have Sakura all to my-"

"Finish that Lee." Neji snapped.

Ino giggled. They both have fought over Sakura for a while now.

"Anyway, how go's the life for you guys?" Ino asks.

"Good. Got my ticket to Basket ball. And Sai has his for Football." Lee said.

"Congrats Sai. I knew you could do it. I'm sure everyone is proud." Ino said.

"Thanks. I'm glad. I only wish Tenten was coming with me." He said.

"Yeah. But, she's got her own life now, with Kankuro." Ino said.

"True. And Garra is on the soccer team I hear." Neji says.

"Oh yeah. He's cool now." Lee said. "But Shino, he's gotten, weirder."

"How so? He is on the chess team with Neji and Hinata." Ino asks.

"No that's not-"

"And were in." Naruto said.

Him and Choji walked in first.

Ino followed with Neji behind her, then Sasuke, Sai, and Lee.

"This place is big." Ino said.

"How many beds?" Neji asked.

Naruto smirked. "You want to share, be my guests." He said.

"Haha. Vary funny." Ino mocked.

"Hey!" Hinata and Kiba showed up.

"And where is-"

"I'm here!" Sakura said.

"Great." Ino what was coming next.

Sakura and Hinata were then fighting.

"I'm going to get a room. Maybe all you should as well." She said.

Sakura and Hinata still fought, and dragging Kiba and Neji into it.

"STOP! This isn't what I asked for." Naruto said. "Please guys. Not all of us ARE here. Can we at least get along?" He asked.

"Anyone want tea or coffee?" Choji asked.

"Hot chocolate if you have any." Sai said.

"Tea is fine." Ino said heading up the stairs.

"Yes. Tea." Sakura said.

"Coffee." Naruto and Lee said.

"I'll have water." Sasuke said following behind Ino.

She finally made it to her room.

Sighing she couldn't believe this was happening.

"There is another little cabin for the "situations" some of you seem to b thinking." Naruto said.

Tossing the key to Sakura. "Really?"

"I live with three of you. You really think I don't know your own game?" Naruto asked.

Sakura scoffed. She and Neji walked right out.

Ino watched them leave.

"Ino. You okay?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm fine. Just wish we all could be here." Ino said.

"Come on. Shino has his life. And so do Shikamaru and Tenten. And just to let you know, I think Naruto has something going with Garra." He said.

Ino chuckled. "I don't think so. Garra, he's like you, Naruto, and Lee. Always fighting to be top alpha male." She said.

"And Choji doesn't?" Sasuke asks.

Ino didn't have an answer for that.

Everyone found rooms. Kiba and Hinata got different rooms, but were giggling like they weren't even planning on doing that.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"What's up sunshine?" Sai asked.

"Nothing really, rainyday." Ino teased.

"Come on. We better have our rooms ready." Sai said.

Lee found a room and Naruto got his old room.

Ino changed her cloths and all she wanted to do, was shower.

**AN-Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC. Just trying to make this story ****interesting****.**

**Hope you liking it so far.**


	3. Chapter Three: Basement Surprise

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Ino finished unpacking and came down for hot tea.

"Great. It's all ready." Choji said.

"Thanks Choji." Ino said sitting down.

"Hot chocolate." Sai said.

"And coffee too." Lee said.

"You guys." Sasuke spoke as he came and had a seat.

"I like how this is a bar." Lee said.

"Yeah. Naruto got everything." Choji said.

"Good indeed." Naruto said.

"Hey, who wants some fun?" Naruto asks.

"Like what fun?" Ino asks.

"Like, a "game" of sorts?" Naruto said.

"A board game." Naruto said.

"I want a shower." Ino said.

"And i want a bath as well." Sasuke said.

"Well, there is a big jacoozy bath, but the hot water isn't on." Naruto said.

"Look, I'll come with you to get it on." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Choji, can you and Ino go and get the games? it's easy to find them in the basement." Naruto said.

"Okay. Ino." Choji said.

"Sure. No one touch my tea." Ino said to Sai and Lee.

"Come on guys." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "For the HOT water." Ino teased him.

And they went their ways.

"Okay, just down here." Choji said. Ino followed him down into the creepy basement.

"Look at all this cool stuff?" Choji says as they turn a light on.

"Oh my gosh. This is cool. old cloths, and there's the games." Ino pointed out.

"Hey. Clue!" Ino said.

"Guess we know what game we'll be playing." Choji chuckles.

"Look at this cloak...I'm going to scare the guys." Choji smiled.

Ino watched as he ran up and around the house.

"This will be fun after all." Ino smiled as she came up with the game.

And hearing boys screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?" And Hinata yelling.

"We're going to play a game. Want to join?" Ino asked.

Kiba and Hinata scoffed.

"Sure." They said.

"I'm taking a bath." Sasuke said.

"Clue. Nice choice." Naruto said.

"Let's begin!" Ino shouted.


	4. Chapter Four: A Game Of Clue

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

"Okay. Clue. Who's playing?" Naruto asked.

" I am!" Ino said.

"Me too." Choji said.

"We can play." Kiba and Hinata said.

"Sasuke's in the bath, Lee, Sai, one of you want to play? We need six." Naruto asked.

"I'm having my hot chocolate." Sai said.

Lee walked over bringing Ino her tea.

"I'll play." He said handing her, her tea.

"Thank you." Ino said.

So, they played Clue for about an hour.

"Wow. That took a long time. Care for another round?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. I'm done. I'm hitting the shower." Ino said.

"I'll join." Sai said.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Hinata kissed Kiba's cheek.

"Night. I'll play another game but then I'm done." Kiba said.

Ino got in the shower and cleaned herself off. "Thank goodness for HOT water." She said as she washed herself.

Once she got out of the shower she could hear arguing.

"What on earth?" She changed into some cozy Pj's and checked what was going on.

"Lee, just calm down." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me that!"

"Don't blame ME then!" Sai yelled and marched off.

Lee stormed off in another direction.

"What's happening? I just got out of the bath." Sasuke said.

"I think Lee and Sai are fighting. I never thought they fight." Ino said.

"What's with all the noise?" Hinata asks.

"Sai and Lee are fighting over something. How bad did this game go?" Ino asked.

"It was nothing. Just something that was brought up. Way to go Kiba." Choji pointed.

"Me? You were the one bringing up all the terrible relationships." Kiba said.

"Oh my- Enough! All of you. Now, Kiba, can you just, go find Lee, and Ino, you go and find Sai. With Choji." Sasuke said.

"Naruto. You and I need to have a talk. Have you heard from Neji and Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't actually. I better call them." He said.

"I'm going back to-"

"Your coming with me. Girl." Kiba said.

Hinata groaned. But followed him anyway.

Ino came down and followed Choji and went after Sai.

But why was this feeling of something bad was going to happen?


	5. Chapter Five: Red Death

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Ino didn't understand why this feeling was so bad.

"You okay?" Choji asked.

Ino smiled. "Yea. I'm fine. Just getting this wired feeling. Guess I feel like this whole vacation shouted have been a lot better." Ino said.

"Come on. How bad could this be? Sai and Lee were fighting. All because I talked about you and Sakura. They just started arguing over nothing. Naruto was a little, iffy about Hinata, but I think it was because Kiba was with us." Choji said.

"This feel like a horror film. And I hate those." Ino said.

"Yeah. Me too. Especially when theirs supernatural creatures involved." Choji agreed.

"Ah!" What was that?

"Sai?" Ino called.

Ino and Choji ran to where they heard the scream come from.

"Sai!" Choji shouted.

But no answer came. Sai was dead silent.

"Sai! Please. Call out to us! Say something!" Ino shouted.

When they reached the room, Sai was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like there was a struggle. But, No sign of Sai." Choji said.

"All these books. I knew Sai loved to read, but why do this to them? They're all torn in half."

"Someone must really be strong." Choji added.

"GUYS!"

"That's Neji." Ino said.

She and Choji ran back to the front door where Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee all were at. Lee opened the door to let Neji and Sakura in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sakura was bleeding in Neji's arms.

"I don't know! We were at the cabin and then something came through the window, attacked Sakura, I couldn't see, but I chased it out, and then found her in the back like this. I ran all the way back here carrying her." Neji explained.

Choji and Sasuke brought her over to the couch.

"Sakura. Sakura. Can you hear me?" Ino asked her softly.

She slightly moved, and was breathing, but she wasn't responding to anything she said.

"Sh doesn't look too good. Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll run up and get him." Hinata said.

She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Naruto?"

Ino didn't like this.

"We better take her to a room. She can be in mine." Ino said.

Sasuke nodded and carried her up.

"Guys, Naruto isn't answering the door. I don't hear the water running." Hinata said.

Lee went and kicked down the door. "What the- He's not here."

"What?" Ino didn't like this one bit. What was going on?

"Um...Ino!" Kiba was the one who pointed into her room.

"What?" Ino pushed by and saw what happened to her room.

Red writing was all over the wall.

DIE! DIE! DIE! DEAD! DEAD! DIE! DYING!

"What the hell?" Ino wasn't sure why this happened to HER room.

"Mine too!" Hinata shouted.

SLUT! BITCH! HOOKER!

"What in the HELL!" Kiba was more angry this time.

**"Don't be too angry Kiba. It's only a GAME."**

Spoke a voice.

"What the- Who are you?!" Ino yelled.

**"Ino. You have so much spunk! I LOVE it. And now, where oh where, has our little Naruto boy gone? Oh where, oh where, could he possibly be?"**

The is cut out.

What just-

Then Naruto's body fell from the ceiling, and with no towel.

"NO!" Hinata screamed.

"Oh no." Sasuke was the one to speak. Choji went down their and checked to see-

"Guys...He's..."

No! It can't be! Naruto Can't be DEAD!

**AN-I did give ****character**** kill warning! Don't be mad at me!**


	6. Chapter Six: Not Alone Here

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

"NO!" Hinata was still crying and screaming.

Ino was on the couch caring for Sakura, trying not to stare at the body that was her friend.

Sai was still nowhere to be found, and Kiba and Lee were trying to get some help.

Sasuke and Choji were trying to figure out how this could have happened.

And take care of Naruto's body.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura!" Ino was glad she was alright.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Shh. It's alright. Your safe now. Rest, help will be on it's way." Ino told her.

It wasn't just the girl's rooms that had red words all over them. Sasuke's had the F-bomb all over it, even on the sheets and tables.

Choji had SHIT and BASTERD. Same with Kiba.

Nothing on Naruto's room, Lee or Sai's.

But still Sai was nowhere to be found.

"Any word?" Ino asked as Sakura lay her head back down.

"Nothing. We may need to go and call them from the freaking tower that's a mile way down this mountain." Kiba said.

"And it's cold and dark." Lee added.

"You won't be able to see well." Ino said.

Soon Hinata came down finished screaming and crying.

"Let's go. I want to catch this son of a bitch, and avenge Naruto." She said.

Ino nodded. "Sasuke, Choji, and I will watch Sakura and Neji.

"Hinata and I will run down there." Kiba said.

"I'll stay here and look for Sai. He's got to be somewhere." Lee said.

With that, Hinata and Kiba left to call for help.

Neji came over bringing tea and soup for Sakura and Ino.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine I think. But she just needs to rest right now, and not see...what's happening." Ino said.

"Yea. That's a good point."

"Well, It looks like Naruto never even got in the bath. No water was running, the tubs dry." Sasuke said.

"And he was strangled. I found the rope up on the rafters." Choji said.

"Poor Naruto." Was all Ino could say. Sasuke finally got a blanket and covered him with it.

"Someone, did this." Neji said.

"Someone is doing this, and will PAY for this." Neji said.

"And this person, knows WHO we are." Ino added to it.

"Then it could be any one of us? Or someone who snuck up here." Choji said.

Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, anyone of their friends who isn't here. Or even their teachers.

Ino shivered at all the ideas in this head. Who would do this to them?


	7. Chapter Seven: Where is Sasuke?

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

"Still no sign of Sai." Neji said.

"Sakura needs to be in bed." Ino said.

"I'll carry her." Neji said.

He picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Anything from Kiba and Hinata?" Choji asked.

"Nothing." Ino shook her head.

"I feel like everything has fallen apart." Ino said holding her head in her hands.

"I am sorry. This isn't the trip we planned to come on." Choji said.

"Let's all try and sleep if we can." Choji said.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Ino asked.

Everyone looked around and didn't see Sasuke.

"Lee!" Ino called.

"Yup? What is it?"

"Where is Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"We better get looking." Neji said closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke!" Ino called.

Choji and Neji checked upstairs and Lee helped Ino with looking downstairs.

"I can't believe this." Ino said.

"What is thi- What happened in here?" Lee sad walking into the theater room that Jiraiya had, and boy. It was a mess.

"What is this?" Lee said.

What was being projected was something else. "This is from all camera's in the house!" Ino saw what was happening.

They were playing the game. Ino in the shower. Everything.

"What is this psycho?" Ino asked.

Then what came up was Sasuke being hit in the head. And Sai passing out from being covered with a cloth.

But by who?


	8. Chapter Eight: Who dies, Sai or Choji?

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

After calling everyone to see the video Neji felt sick seeing it all.

Even if he and Sakura weren't the one's on the recorded.

"This is sick." Lee said.

"Your telling me." Ino said rubbing her shoulders.

"Hello?!"

"Hinata?" Ino and Neji ran to the front cabin.

"What happened?"

Hinata had blood on her.

"We were ambushed. I lost Kiba while running away." She said.

"Come and sit. I'll run up and get you a change of cloths." Ino said.

Running up to her room and grabbing some things from her case.

"Here."

"Thanks." Hinata said.

Ino nodded.

"What happened?" Neji asked again. But Hinata just shook her head.

"Leave her alone. She'll tell us when she's ready." Choji told her.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Well, Sai and now, Sasuke are missing." Lee said.

"Oh no. I hope they didn't get killed like Naruto." Hinata said about to cry.

"Choji and I might go and check the cabin Neji and Sakura were at." Ino said.

"We are?" Choji questioned.

"It's the only thing we haven't checked." Ino said.

Choji nodded. "Guess we can do that." He agreed.

"I'm coming too." Lee said.

"No. You stay here and watch Sakura. I'll go." Neji said.

With no more words said, Ino, Choji, and Neji went to the other cabin.

Heading up to the cabin was one long walk.

"How did you walk up all this snow?" Ino asked.

"We ran actually." Neji said.

It didn't take much longer before the house was in sight.

"There it is. Another mile or so and we'll be fine." Neji said.

"Mile?" Choji said.

Before another sound came, Ino fell to the ground.

She didn't pass out.

But when she woke up, She was alone. "What? Where am I?"

"INO!"

"Sasuke?" Was she hearing Sasuke's voice?

She slowly stood up. Feeling her head and figured she got hit. Just like Sai and...Sasuke.

"CHOJI! NEJI!" She yelled.

But no answer.

"Ino? Is that you?" That was Sai.

**"This way. Ino. Your friends are waiting."**

"You again! What have you done to my friends?!" She yelled.

But just laughter came.

Ino opened the door and saw Choji and Sai at a table.

**"Take a seat."**

Ino figured she better do what they said. "If this is a prank, this isn't funny!" She snapped.

**"Now, check under your seat."**

Ino did what they told her.

Then she felt it. Pulling out, it was a gun.

"What?!"

"No! Ino no!" Sai was shouting.

"What the- Ino. Why do you have a gun?" Choji was finally waking up.

**"Glad you could join us. Now, Ino. Here is what you may do. Shoot one of them. Or both. Or yourself. Or them and then yourself. I don't care. Just someone has to die. Or else, Neji won't come out of his room...alive."**

"No! I will never do this! I will never shoot a gun!" Ino yelled.

"Ino. Don't shoot me please." Sai kept saying.

"She's not going to shoot us!" Choji yelled at him. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Sai said.

"I'm not going to do this." Ino said tossing the gun away.

"How do we get out?" Sai asked.

"I'm not tied down. Just let me help." Ino first untied Choji.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Now me, Please." Sai asked.

Then another gun shot went off behind them.

"What was that?" Sai asked.

"Shoot! Neji!" Ino yelled.


	9. Chapter Nine: Sakura Returns

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Ino and Choji ran up some stairs leaving Sai in the chair.

"Hey! Guys!" Sai shouted, but they ignored him.

Ino raced around looking for Neji. Calling out his name.

"NEJI!" Ino called out. She couldn't lose another person.

"Here!" It wasn't Neji's voice. But she knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted following the sound of his voice.

They found the door were Sasuke was trying to break in.

"Sasuke!"

"Quick. Help me with this. He's out cold in their." He said.

Ino and Choji leaned and pushed against the door to get Neji out.

They soon got the door open and found Neji on he floor.

"What? Neji!" Ino was on the ground checking to see if her was alright. His pulse was steady for the most part.

"He's alright." Ino said sighing.

Another gun shot went off.

"What?" Sasuke spoke.

"Sai!" Ino shouted.

"Stay here!" Choji said.

Him and Sasuke ran out leaving Ino with Neji.

She waited till Choji came back.

Shaking his head.

Ino wanted to cry again.

Choji picked up Neji and they met up with Sasuke, who was carrying the dead body of Sai.

They found a way out and walked back to the house.

Ino saw everyone gathered.

"Jezz! What the hell happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"Don't." Sasuke snapped as they got closer.

"What? What happ-" Lee then saw Neji and Sai.

He guessed as Ino walked in sat right on the couch balled up and began to ball her eyes out.

Her cries and screams didn't help anyone.

Choji set Neji down and walked over and hugged her tight.

Ino couldn't help but cry. She lost another friend.

Lee scoffed. Cursing under his breath.

"Kiba. Where are you?" She asked herself.

"What's going on down here?" Sakura finally emerged from the room she was sleeping in.

This was going to be a lot to explain to her.


	10. Chapter Ten: It Was You!

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

After explaining to Sakura everything that had happened, Kiba was still missing, and Ino was quiet as a mouse. Or a mime.

Choji brought her to her room and water for her to drink.

"We couldn't have known what would have happened." Choji told her.

Ino shook her head. "I was more concerned for Neji. We left Sai there to die." Ino said.

Choji couldn't say anything. She was right. They did leave him there still tied up to the chair.

"Well, we still need to find Kiba. So, we'll be heading out soon." Choji said.

He agreed to go look for Kiba with Hinata.

She wanted her boyfriend back.

"Be safe." He whispered to her.

Ino nodded as he left her alone in her room.

This was the worst vacation ever.

Choji and Hinata left the place leaving Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, and her with dead Sai and Naruto.

Ino felt chills down her spin. She hated this.

She really did.

"Ino." It was Sakura.

"Sorry." Ino said.

"Look, I'm sorry we've been a little distant with our Sasuke obsession."

"Yea." Ino just couldn't speak.

"Look, whatever this is, we will get through this. What f Kiba is the one behind this?"

"Kiba? No. He was with Hinata in their room the whole time. Together." Ino said.

"Okay. But they could also be in it together."

"Sakura. How could you even say that?"

"I'm just thinking. If it's someone who is here, there isn't anyone else but US." Sakura said.

Ino was sure it wasn't anyone. But then again.

"You are probubly right." Ino laughed.

"See that's the spirit. You always did have some SPUNK in you. Ino." Sakura said.

Ino's eyes snapped to Sakura. What had she just said?

_"Ino. You have so much spunk!"_

Just before Naruto came down on them with the rope around his neck.

"Come on. All our friends are waiting." Sakura said opening the door trying to get her out of the room.

And Again.

_"This way. Ino. Your friends are waiting."_

What was happening?

How does Ino know these words? It couldn't be.

Not her. Not SAKURA!

Then the door was kicked in as Sakura and Ino went down.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kiba was yelling.

"Kiba?! Where have you been? What happened?" Ino asked him.

Kiba however, held a gun. And was pointing it. At Sakura.

"What the-"

"YOU. YOU DID THIS!" Kiba was shouting.

"What did she just-"

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AND HINATA. I HAD TO RUN THROUGH THE WOODS TO KEEP HER OFF MY ASS, AND KEEP HINATA SAFE."

Kiba was going nuts. Or was he?

"She tried to KILL us." Kiba said.

Still pointing the gun on Sakura.

"Kiba. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"You did all this. Naruto. Then me and Hinata."

"What? I never killed them. I never hung Nartuo or shot Sai in the head."

Then THAT was the key.

"Sakura." Ino was the one to speak. "No one, told you, WHERE Sai was shot."

Even if she had seen the body, he was covered up. So there was no way she SAW the bullet hole.

"You DID do this!" Ino was seeing it. It was ALL Sakura.

All she did, was smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven: All For You!

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

All she did, was smile.

Sakura was smiling. Why? Ino didn't feel safe.

"You did do this?" Lee asked.

Sakura laughed. "He's crazy. He was even when we dated."

"Sakura. What you said to be before. To get me down here. That was EXACTLY like the person spoke." Ino said.

"Ino. What would I gain by killing Naruto, or Sai for that matter?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you hate Naruto." Ino said crossing her arms. She does recall her saying that. And Sai doesn't think she's a wife type.

"Why would I even do that?" Sakura asked again.

Ino shook her head. "You have always been- Are you trying to get back with Kiba? Or get as Hinata? I have no clue. But Sakura. This is ALL YOU!" Ino shouted.

"Calm down. All of you." Lee said. "Now, Why would Sakura even kill Nartuo? She hated him but wouldn't want him dead. Same with Sai."

Actually, Sai yes. Almost everyone wanted Sai dead for some parts.

"See? Why would I want either of them dead?"

"Sakura." It was Sasuke. "Why do any of this? Is it because Sai said you never be a wife with how you act? How Naruto STOPPED paying you any attention? How I refused to date you? Kiba left you for Hinata, And Neji was your only other choice?" He was hitting all the right buttons.

"Sasuke. Come on. Would I really-"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped.

She scoffed, before kicking Ino and grabbing Kiba's gun.

"Well, guess you do know me well." She was pointing the gun at everyone else.

"Sakura?" Lee was shocked.

Neji finally came out. "What is-"

"Shut up!" She snapped up at him.

"Sakura? Why?" Ino asked.

"Please. We both know why." Sakura laughed.

Ino shook her head.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! SAI! KIBA! ALL OF YOU! HATE ME!" She yelled.

"What? No we don't." Ino shook her head.

"Please. You didn't want to be my friend, best friend, anymore after you heard about my crush on Sasuke."

"That was ALL YOU!" Ino shouted at her.

"Naruto stopped paying attention to me because he saw other girls. Sai called me, a single forever. Not wife material. Never marrying anyone."

Sakura was speaking everything.

"And what about the rest? Neji. Kiba. Hinata. Choji."

"I have nothing with Choji. Nor Sasuke. He's the reason I'm doing all this. Because Sasuke, IS ALL I WANT!" She was crazy!

"Neji was just the ticket to get Hinata pissed off! She took Kiba away from me, who was the reason I wanted Naruto and Sasuke jealous."

"Sakura. You need to stop this." Ino tried to say. "Guess I have to go. And I'll be back."

"Sakura. What about me?" Lee spoke.

Sakura scoffed. "Lee. Oh Lee. I know you are a sweet boy. But sadly, you are an annoying little crap." And in that moment, She fired the gun, dropped it, and ran for it.

Lee was shot. He fell right away.

"NO!" Ino shouted.

Kiba ran to help Lee same with Sasuke, as he did reach for the gun.

Ino ran outside to look for her. "SAKURA! SAKURA!"

But nothing came back. Ino truly felt alone. She lost her best friend. All because she told her, her biggest secret, when they were kids.

"Ino?"

"Ino!"

Voice shouted as Ino collapsed onto the snow covered ground.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Trap

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

Hinata and Choji did return but to what was now the chaos of Sakura Haruno, being crazy.

Lee seemed to be alright. But he was getting close to death. Sasuke was more angry then ever.

Choji wasn't sure if her should even be holding the gun.

"How's Ino?" Sasuke asked.

Choji shook his head. "It was hard when Sakura stopped being her best friend, but this, all for what they said, for you, this is too much." Choji said.

"I'm glad were all okay. Besides, them" Hinata said seeing Lee on the couch, trying to stay alive, and Naruto and Sai.

"We need to get her back. She needs to pa for what she's done." Kiba growled.

"I know." Sasuke said. He headed downstairs leaving Hinata to tend to Neji, and Choji to Ino.

"Choji. How come we didn't see it?" Hinata asked.

Even Kiba was worried how he didn't see it.

"I have no idea. This doesn't make sense on any level of sanity. Sakura hasn't been bothered my anything. And there is no way she would actually KILL anyone. Not Naruto, Sai, or Lee. No attempt on you or Kiba. This really is bad." Choji said.

Hinata and Kiba sighed. "I better get back to Ino." Choji said.

"Please kiss then dang girl already too, will yea!" Sasuke shouted up to him.

Choji blushed slightly but Hinata giggled.

Choji walked in and found INo sleeping well on her bed.

"Ino. Ino." He shook her lightly.

"Um...?"

She slowly woke up.

"Come on little Moth. Time to wake up." Choji said.

Ino sat up, seeing Choji on her bed next to her.

"Choji? How? What?"

"Sasuke told us everything. Ino. I'm so sorry I ever left you." Choji said.

Ino recalled everything that did happen. She wanted to die. Not know about Sakura and her craziness.

"Oh Choji. I should have seen this. I shouldn't have done this. It's all my fault!" Ino cried.

Choji hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault." He told her.

After some time of her crying in his arms, Ino finally stopped, and they went and saw Sasuke was helping Lee.

"Is he..."

"He was shot in the gut. It missed his liver. Barely." Sasuke told her.

"Lee."

"He's resting. We need to find Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yes. We do. And contact the police." Choji added.

"She'll not be far. She still wants to kill Hinata and Kiba. So, she'll still be around here to finish what she started." Ino said sadly.

"Then, let's set a trap." Choji said.

Sasuke nodded.

They had to catch Sakura. To stop her from killing anymore.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ino's Death

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

After getting Hinata, Neji and Kiba on board, Sasuke and Choji made the plan for getting Sakura.

Ino waited downstairs with Lee on the couch slowly still bleeding out.

"Lee. It's okay. We'll get Sakura. We'll get her back." Ino whispered softly to him.

"Ino." Choji made his way down stairs.

"How is everyone?"

"They are on board. Sasuke is making the plan now." Choji told her.

Ino smiled a little.

"Ino. Look, I need to talk to you about something." Choji said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"With everything, I think, I better come clean. Before something happens." Choji took a deep breath.

"Choji. What is this?" Ino seemed to have the idea. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want to be right.

"Ino. I...Love you." Choji said letting out a breath.

Ino laughed.

"What just happened?"

"I mean I just-"

"No. Choji. That's not what I meant. I figured that out. And...I'm still not sure about my own feelings. But right now, I feel like Sakura should be the mind mission." Ino said.

"I understand. Once this whole thing is over, then you can tell me your answer." Choji grinned.

After that, something laughed.

"What?!"

"FINALLY! My gosh. You tell each other and yet, you still focus on me."

How was Sakura still in the house?!

"Please. I'm never leaving here. As much as I want to kill Hinata and Kiba, but there was always one real big problem I had, since YOU were the one who liked him too."

What was she-Sasuke!

"Bye Ino." Then a gun shot went off.

Ino gasped, Choji yelled, but blood was out of Sakura's head.

Ino and Choji looked up, seeing Sasuke holding the gun. He shot Sakura, in her head.

"F*** Off! Bitch." He said.

Choji smiled till he saw Ino.

Ino was loosing blood, and she fell to the ground. Sakura got her too.

And now, Sakura was gone.

"INO!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Alive?

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

What happened, Ino didn't have any clue.

She passed out from everything. Blood loss, pain of seeing Sasuke shooting Sakura, Naruto and Sai are dead. And now, she is too.

Or she thinks.

Ino could hear muffled voices. But she couldn't tell who's voices they belonged to.

Was she alive? How?

There wasn't anything going on.

"I"

Ino could hear something. What was she hearing? Something was calling her?

Or someone?

"In"

What was she going to do? Going to say?

"Ino."

She knew that voice.

"M-mo-mother?"

"Yes. Sweetheart! It's me. And daddy too."

Ino opened her eyes to see her parents. And she was in a hospital bed.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

"We have everything under control." Her mother said.

"What?"

"Don't worry. Everyone is okay." Her father said.

"Where is Choji? Sasuke? Hinata, Neji and Kiba?"

"They are all fine. And so is Lee and Sai, and Naruto." Her mother said.

"Naruto? What?" He was alive?

"He suspected Sakura was doing something as soon as he told her he invited you and Sasuke.

Kakashi is already on the case."

"So, no one, is...dead?"

"Lee is very injured. And Sai is as well. Naruto was able to fake his with a clone that didn't vanish. It's okay. Sakura is getting medical attention."

"But, I saw Sasuke, SHOOT Sakura in the head."

"Beebees They hurt, but they don't kill. Not humans or big animals anyway." Her mother said.

"So, everyone is alive for the...most part?"

"Yes. But what Sakura did to you, Lee and Sai, was real. And Neji, but he wasn't damaged as badly." Her father spoke.

"Oh thank go-"

"Hey. I heard she was awake."

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the door, with Shikamaru.

"Guys!" She was so happy to see them.

Naruto was the first person she hugged. She cried, as she did too.

Sasuke patted her on the back and apologized so many times for what he had to do to Sakura. And for not being quick enough. That she got hurt and nearly died on the way to the hospital.

Shikamaru was just happy to see her.

"Choji will be so happy when he sees you. He was so worried." Shikamaru said.

"You knew?"

"Yes. You both made it too obvious." Shikamaru said.

"Guess I need to give him my answer now that we're out of this crazy mess."

"I'll bring him next time. But for now, you just rest."

"Tell me one thing." Looking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What exactly happened to Sakura?" She asked them.

She had to know.

"Sakura, she had been going a little crazy the last month. Over the years, she obsessed over Sasuke, then Kiba changed that. But Kiba broke her heart. And she wanted to go to you. She came to me, as second, and told me how much she hated Kiba, Hinata for taking him away, and you, for liking Sasuke, then for Choji. I didn't know why. But she felt so hurt and betrayed. I didn't go for her advances, because I grew up." Naruto said.

Ino gasped.

"Sakura, was planning on killing all of you, just to get to me. Choji and I were to be the only ones alive at the time. But...Naruto and I found out, and limited all the invitations. Ino, I'm so sorry to drag you through that. But we had to help her. To stop her before she really did lose it." Sasuke explained.

Ino nodded her head slowly. She understood. Sakura was losing herself. And as soon as she was better, she would talk to her, and be a friend again. That was a promise to herself.

**AN~ Ha! Did you really think I'd be that cruel to KILL everyone?! No way! Sakura was going crazy because she was in ****depression**** over Kiba's break up. Since Sasuke refused to date her at all, she did ****potentially**** use him. But Hinata helped him see that and broke up with her.**

**Sakura saw Ino and Choji being good friends, and saw the love they had in their eyes and was jealous. She wanted almost everyone dead for no real reason. She was blinded by her pain.**

**Taking it all out on everyone else.**

**So, Ino is going to be the friend to help her come back to that light. "Demons" "Maps" And other songs about ****depression**** and stories are there. It's a real thing. And we need to be more open about it. Helping those who suffer from it, be the rock and support they need to keep them alive and in the light.**

**This is a serious matter. Honestly this wasn't where I wanted to take this, but with resent events in my life, this is where it's come to. Stop this darkness from taking lives of people, weather we know them or NOT.**

**Be there, be a hero. Be like Sasuke, and SHOOT ****Depression**** right in it's head! Kill it at the source.**

**There will be one more chapter, and it's the last one. Hope you all have had a wonderful time reading this. I'm trying not to cry while typing this, and I'm so dang tired. Thanks for reading. ~Star.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Like It, Or Not!

Ino x Choji

Winter Moth Butterfly

After four days, Ino made her way to see Sakura.

"Sakura. You have a visitor." The nurse said.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said walking in.

"I just wanted to come by." She spoke.

Sakura didn't turn or say a word.

"Well, Figured I tell you everything. Naruto and Sasuke, they are sorry for what's happened. But, you needed help." Nothing.

"I know, things will get better for you. And I'll be waiting." Still nothing.

"Kiba and Hinata are fine. They aren't dating anymore. Neji is still in the hospital. Lee as well." And nothing.

"Well, I should tell you. Sasuke, he's actually, not, interested in us. He has been in such pain. Shikamaru is engaged. Found out a day ago. Temari is real pretty. Kiba is now going to date Tenten. Surprised? Ha. Naruto is trying to help Hinata through what happened."

Sakura didn't do much. Just stare out a window.

"I should let you know, also, thanks to you, Choji and I, I'm going to tell him. I'm going to give him my answer. And Sai will be disappointed. In case you didn't know, Sai had a crush on me as well. But I'm sure you knew that. If not, well, you know now." Ino laughed a little.

"Well, It's time for me to go. I have to meet Choji. But I'll still come and visit. You want to know why?" Ino asked s she stood up.

Walking around to face Sakura. Her eyes were on each other.

"Because, YOU are MY best friend. Always have, always will. See you in a few days." Ino said.

Blowing her a kiss, Ino left.

As the door closed, Sakura smiled.

Ino found her way out and Choji was waiting.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes."

"How is she?" Choji asked.

"No responses. But I'll keep trying."

"You really are a good friend. The best. Heart of Gold." Choji chuckled.

"Thanks." Ino blushed.

"Shall we go and have some BBQ?" Choji asked.

Ino nodded.

They headed to a place to eat and had a wonderful time.

Peaceful. No death, no running, no guns, all of it was done and over with.

"This is really nice." Choji said.

"Um...Choji. I have to tell you something."

"Is this..."

"Yes." Ino giggled nodding.

"Okay. What is it then?" He asked.

Ino smiled. "Choji. I love you. And I would love, to go out with you." She said.

Choji chuckled. "YES! Thank you. I love you too Ino." He said.

Ino stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad."

Choji kissed her with a sweet touch. Ino loved him. And he loved her. And finally, they were together.

Meanwhile...

Sakura smiled, looking out the window.

"One day, I will have you Sasuke Uchiha. But I guess, I'll have to earn it." She said.

"You really will have to." Sasuke was at the door.

"Well, look who came."

"You are going to be in here for a long time. Ino says she'll visit. And...I'll try to as well. Naruto and Sai was well." Sasuke said.

"Why would you come to see me at all? After all that?"

"Because, we all, are a team." He got close to her face. "Like it, OR NOT!" Meaning Sasuke, didn't, like it.

The End

**AN~ Ha! Did you really think I'd be that cruel to KILL everyone?! No way! Sakura was going crazy because she was in ****depression**** over Kiba's break up. Since Sasuke refused to date her at all, she did ****potentially**** use him. But Hinata helped him see that and broke up with her.**

**Sakura saw Ino and Choji being good friends, and saw the love they had in their eyes and was jealous. She wanted almost everyone dead for no real reason. She was blinded by her pain.**

**Taking it all out on everyone else.**

**So, Ino is going to be the friend to help her come back to that light. "Demons" "Maps" And other songs about ****depression**** and stories are there. It's a real thing. And we need to be more open about it. Helping those who suffer from it, be the rock and support they need to keep them alive and in the light.**

**This is a serious matter. Honestly this wasn't where I wanted to take this, but with resent events in my life, this is where it's come to. Stop this darkness from taking lives of people, weather we know them or NOT.**

**Be there, be a hero. Be like Sasuke, and SHOOT ****Depression**** right in it's head! Kill it at the source.**

** Hope you all have had a wonderful time reading this. I'm trying not to cry while typing this, and I'm so dang tired. Thanks for reading. ~Star.**


End file.
